Shinraba
}} Shinraba is the capital and largest city of the planet Zaekyla. Shinraba is one of the oldest cities in the galaxy with very prominent Ancestor ruins throughout the cities. Shinraba is a massive city that takes up the majority of Eastrin and dwarfs other large cities like Cosseli. The government of Shinraba is a council with one representative from each of the thirty-one districts that comprise the city. History Shinraba is the modern name of an ancient Ancestor city whose ruins are still visible in the modern city. It is unknown as to when the Ancestor city was truly founded or for what purpose, but in a document dated to 1,784,084 BKR a shipping record indicates a number of shipments heading to and from a location near the Shinra River along the modern city limits. Settlement The first well documented society was settled by the Zae around 700,000 BKR. This society started as a small village centered around one of the tributaries of the Shinra River, and this was the first time the name Shinraba was seen in documents. Nabari The original Shinraba gradually expanded with the next few centuries. The population eventually became too large, so a number of the young men of Shinraba set out to found a new village along another tributary. This new village was named Nabari. These next few centuries saw the expansion of both villages to the point that they grew together. War of the Villages Around 699,405 the two very large villages of Shinraba and Nabari came in contact with a number of other more primitive tribes. These new tribes attacked both Shinraba and Nabari mercilessly for around a year before the two cities retaliated. A bloodly and brutal war followed that lasted for six years, killing around one hundred thousand people in total. In the end Shinraba and Nabari were victorious, and with the new territory gained in the war, the new city of Shinraba was formed, with Nabari receiving special recognition and support from Shinraba. Unified City After the war, Shinraba extended over the majority of the area near the south end of the Shinra River. The end of the war also brought the formation of a new government for the city known as the Shinraba-Nabari Councilate. The Councilate divided the city into four districts, Shinraba, Nabari, Mihara to the west and Kiarki to the east. The four districts lived in peace for the better part of one thousand years. Urbanization Toward the middle of 657,860, several vessels from Silei arrived in Shinraba, bringing new materials and knowledge to the people of the city. In the centuries that followed the Zae constructed enormous buildings anywhere possible, many of which eclipsed those of Agrysis. The Zae built dozens of factories to manufacture new machines and spacecraft. Also built were many spaceports and agriculture ships that would provide food for the ever-growing population. Empty Period It is unknown what happened to Shinraba beyond 657,539. All mention of the city ceases, and there have been almost no ruins found from this period of time. The next mention of Shinraba was in 68,721 when the Galactic Republic rediscovered the planet. Rediscovery The team that rediscovered the planet found little more than modest homes and businesses and a population of barely two million. By this time, each of the districts had formed separate cities and governments that were unconnected with any of the others. Membership in the Republic Little is known about the millennia after rediscovery. Zaekyla received membership in the Republic's Membership Session of 68,700. Shinraba does not appear again until 65,831 when shipping began to increase. Collapse of the Republic Shinraba was again destroyed in the war that tore apart the Republic. There was no permanent damage done to the land, but most refugees did not return. Kashouion Rebellion There was a documented attack on Zaekyla during the rebellion and presumably what remained of Shinraba was destroyed. Rebuilding In 3 AKR, the Independent Coalition of Systems decided to make Shinraba a symbol of rebirth after the Rebellion. As such, the Coalition spent a great deal in rebuilding the city, but most of that money only went to Shinraba and Nabari at first. End of the Coalition Project In 936 the Coalition officially ceased funding the rebuilding in order to help return the population to Silei after the Catastrophe of the Star. At this time Shinraba contained all of the original four districts, as well as a large portion of the Ocean's coast in the north. It was also at this time that the Shinraba City Council was formed to help govern the city. Expansion Up to and during the second millennia after the Rebellion, many of the surrounding smaller towns and cities asked to become part of Shinraba, and by 2018 the city had reached its current size. Modern Period Shinraba is now a modern city with several billion inhabitants. The Council focuses more on maintaining the city and tourism rather than on expansion. The Council has made several improvements to the city including the most recent, which is the installation of SkyTram, which is slated for completion in 2754. Recently, pollution has become a problem, especially near the River and the Industrial District. Government Local The local government is handled entirely through the Shinraba City Council. The Council is made of two important bodies, the Master Governor of Shinraba and the Grand Council which includes a representative from each of the thirty-one districts of the city. The head of the council is elected for a two-year term by his or her home district. As such, the head position rotates among the districts. Both bodies, the Master Governor's board and the Council, meet at Nabari Hall in Nabari, which has since become the government district of the city. Planetary The government for Zaekyla is the Democratic Monarachy of Zaekyla. The capital for the monarchy is Shinraba, but in order to maintain an identity separate from the City Council, the Monarchy is centered in the district of Mihara with both the Monarch and the Parliament. Interstellar Like all planets in the Core Worlds, Zaekyla and Shinraba are under the influence of the Independent Coalition of Systems. The Coalition has an embassy in Nabari next to Nabari Hall. Districts Shinraba The Shinraba District is the original city that is located on the Shinra River (sharing its name with the whole city). This is one of the smallest districts of the City, but it is one of the most visited for its extensive Ancestor ruins. It also includes large commercial areas (souvenirs being a major industry) and business areas, but residential areas are also to be found. There are also many museums. Nabari The District of Nabari is the governmental center of the City. The district is just to the north of Shinraba. It is one of the oldest two districts. The high quantity of government buildings attracts many tourists as well as diplomats to the district. As a result, the district is strongly multicultural. The district is also known for its business areas, highly advanced public transport system and imposing skyscrapers. Mihara Mihara is one of the oldest four districts of the city. It is located to the west of the Shinraba district. It is most importantly a centre for transport and industry. Mihara includes Shinraba's central seaport, as well as multiple starports (and airports). It is a hub for many types of transport, and also includes large industry and business areas. Commercial and residential areas are rarer, but can also be found. The planetary government meets in the Hall of Solace, which is located near the center of Mihara. The Hall is served by its own spaceport, Queen Rhinae Pan-Galactic Spaceport, located adjacent the Hall. Kiarki Kiarki is one of the oldest four districts of the city. Shora Kuki Tobalu Tobalu is the name of the neighborhood that encompasses the harbor area where the city meets the Zae Ocean. It includes the mainland area of the city and several of the larger islands in the harbor that are known as the Tobalu Islands. Next to Shinraba and Nabari, Tobalu is the most prosperous of Shinraba's many districts, despite the presence of the Mihara district, which surrounds one of the natural bays on the Shinra river. As Tobalu is much older than Mihara (which was incorporated into the city sooner) many of the shipping companies have their headquarters here. Also located in Tobalu is the famed Tobalu Exchange, which is the one of the oldest public stock exchanges in the Galaxy. This has made Tobalu a sort of second financial district to the city and has attained the district great wealth. The only residential areas in Tobalu are extraordinarily expensive high rise apartments located on the water. Tobalu has two distinct SkyTram lines, one owned by the Shinraba Sky Company, which owns all the other lines of Shinraba's SkyTram and another owned by the Tobalu Transportation Board. Kyuzo Kikari Kikari is the smallest district in Shinraba, but it is also one of the most heavily populated. This is the primary residential district of the City. Most residential buildings in this district are homes that are stacked upon one another to form enormous buildings. Unlike apartments in other districts, the homes of Kikari are owned by the individuals living inside them. This district is located surrounded by Tobalu in a small area near its boundary with Kyuzo. As such it is served largely by the Tobalu Transportation Board's lines of the SkyTram system. Rocoku Xinsha Hironi Firoku Winalu Hyushi Category:Zaekyla